I Love My Stalker
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: What if you have strong feelings for your stalker and forced to hide away from them, its not fun. What will your possessive stalkers do to get you back and what if your stalker is some kind of supernatural creature, and your their soon to be mate. These group of teens are in for a very perverted ride. PPGxRRB PuccaxGaru
1. Intro

**Victims of supernatural creatures and soon to be mates.**

_First Victim_

_**Name: Blossom U., PPG**_

_**Age:15 years old**_

_**Description: orange ankle length hair with bangs, pierced ears, and wears pink, red, and white mostly.**_

_**Height: 5ft 7 Breast size: c-cups Eye color: bright pink**_

_**Stalkers name: Brick J., RRB**_

_**Age: 15 years old**_

_**Description: dark orange shoulder length hair in a red cap.**_

_**Height: 6ft 1 Built size: 8 pack Eye color: bloody red**_

_**Creature type: unknown**_

_Second Victim_

**_Name: Buttercup U., PPG_**

_**Age: 15 years old**_

_**Description: black shoulder length hair with green spiky side bangs. Pierced ears, and wears green and black.**_

_**Height: 5ft 6, Breast size: d-cups Eye color: bright lime green eyes**_

_**Stalkers name: Butch J., RRB**_

_**Age: 15 years old**_

_**Description: black spiked up hair, pierced ear.**_

_**Height: 6ft 1 Built size: 8**_** pack _Eye color: dark green emerald_**

_**Creature type: unknown**_

_Third Victim_

**_Name: Bubbles U., PPG_**

**_Age: 15 years old_**

**_Description: bright blonde hair in two curly pig tails. Pierced ears._**

**_Height: 5ft 7 Breast Size: between a C and D cup Eye color: bright baby blue_**

**_Stalkers name: Boomer J., RRB_**

**_Age: 15 years old_**

**_Description: dark blonde hair, with a wave to it. Freckles on his cheek._**

**_Height: 6ft 1 Built size: 8 pack Eye color: dark sky blue_**

**_Creature type: unknown_**

_Forth Victim_

**_Name: Garu, honorable ninja._**

**_Age: 17 years old_**

**_Description: black spiky hair in two spiky pig tails, tired in red bands. Pierced ear and spiky bangs all framing his face, almost covering his eyes._**

**_Height: 6ft 3 Built size: 8 pack Eye color: dark coal_**

**_Stalkers name: Pucca, noodle girl and a ninja._**

**_Age: 15 years old_**

**_Description: black silky hair in two buns with bangs on each side framing her cheek bones. Red ribbons holding the buns, pierced ears._**

**_Height: 5ft 5 Breast size: d-cup Eye color: bright ruby red_**

**_Creature type: unknown_**

_Firth victim: unknown_

_Sixth victim: unknown_

* * *

_**These victims are to be hidden away from their stalkers for their own safety. Not one of them are allow to be with their stalkers.**_

_**Have fun with my new perverted story which is a cross over. I do not own Pucca or PPG, and RRB. Until the next chapter and yes this story will be perverted because I'm perverted.**_

_**SEE YA**_


	2. Perverts

I hope you enjoy my new perverted story. This is my first cross-over story so please be gentle with me and yes this is my first time writing about Pucca. I hope you all have fun with it and yes I am perverted. This story will also involve vampires, demons, were-wolfs, and angels etc. I just love these kind of stories.

* * *

_Townsvile_

"cupcake" Butch purred into my neck, his arms around my chest. Even though we are both at school and sitting in freaking desks. We are both in class, he use to be my best friend. I felt Butch lick my neck a little. Damn it, I'm blushing so fucking red.

My name is Buttercup, the toughest Power Puff Girl. I'm 15 years old, and was having a great life until my best friend became my obsessed stalker. Four days ago Butch was my best friend who I had a little crush on. Then out of nowhere he started being possessive of me, scaring all of our friends away. The 2nd day, he wouldn't stop flirting with me, calling me his cupcake. The 3rd day, he was sneaking a kiss onto my cheek or neck. Now today, he hasn't stop cuddling with me and touching me. I don't know what happen to him or his brothers, yes Brick and Boomer are doing the same thing to my sisters. Blossom and Brick are boyfriend and girlfriend though, but he's been way too obsessed. Boomer finally ask Bubs out 4 days ago which he was way too obsessed as well.

We don't know what happen to the boys but I don't have a good feeling about it at all. Especially since Butch has no fucking care in the world about what we're not to do at school. No matter what the teachers do, they cant stop Butch from cuddling with me and kissing me. All the teachers are fucking scared shit-less of the boys.

"damn it Butch, let me go" I say to him, Butch just rolls his eyes with a smirk. He nibbles my ear and then travels down to my neck, I was becoming redder. "fucking pervert"

"love ya too" Butch says while holding me more tighter. Shit, why dose he keep saying that.

"hey, would you stop cuddling with each other. Its disgusting" some girl says that I don't know or fucking care about. Why did she open her mouth. "and she ask you to let go of her, so let go of Buttercup"

"fuck off bitch, she's mine" Butch says with so much hatred in his eyes.

"Butch" I growl at him, he can at least take it easy on the girls. She turns away, scared to death. "calm the fuck down"

"how can I when your so fucking sexy" Butch says, flirting with me again. How the hell am I going to live through this. The bell rings, finally its the weekend. We have no fucking school on Friday. I get up only to have Butch wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest more. I know I'm going to regret this but I have to know what's going on with my best friend.

"alright Butch what the hell is going on with you" I finally ask, I cant take this anymore with out knowing for sure he's serious about the love you shit.

"what ya mean by that, cupcake" Butch says while cuddling with me even more. We are walking to my locker.

"for a week now, your acting very...pervert with me" I say to him, usually I would scream at him for being perverted towards every one including me. Now he's only pervert with me, which I don't mind. Its just I'm not used to it.

"because I love you" Butch says while kissing my cheek. "which is another reason your coming to my house for a play date"

"hell no" I say, last week I wouldn't mind but now I'm fearing for my virginity.

"please Buttercup" Butch says, he even said my whole name. He gives me the puppy dog stare. "my brothers and your sisters will be there"

"...fucking dick...alright fine but no damn funny business" I say to him, Butch smiles. I'm blushing again aren't I. Butch spins me around, right near my locker, kissing my lips for the first time. Even though it was fast and soft, I was still a little light headed from it.

_Sooga Village_

"Garu I think your over-reacting" Abyo says to me. I'm now hiding in a tall tree, refusing to come down. "all she did was grab your ass"

".." I blushed and throw an apple at my best friends head. I was currently wearing a red long sleeve shirt and a black t shirt over it that has a red broken heart on it. Black knee length pants with black sneakers. My hair in two pony tails, hanging down but spiky.

"owwww" Abyo wines, rubbing his head. Abyo is still in his same outfit bit short sleeve and his hair is the same as it was years ago.

My name is Garu, a silent ninja who is 17 years old. I had gotten my honor 4 months ago, but I still refuse to talk for my own reason. My life was some what normal, three good best friends and no more running from Pucca. She stopped chasing me at least two years ago, wanting to create a friendship with me first. Her plan actually worked because I have a big crush on her but to shy to do anything about it. I thought she was over me until 4 days ago. The first day she was tackling me every time she saw me. The 2nd day Pucca started scaring off anyone who would came near me, even Abyo and Ching. The 3rd day she started to flirt with me and becoming a little bit of a stalker to me. Today she started to touch me, as well as kissing my cheek.

I wont survive for long.

"look Garu, I'm sure Pucca isn't up to anything and besides she's at home" Abyo says, then something jumps right next to him. "what the fuck"

"language Abyo, I was wondering where you guys were" Ching says while Abyo catches his breath, she blushing at him and he still doesn't know Ching's feelings at all. "Garu why are you in the tree, you know Pucca will find some way to get you anyways"

".." I paled at that, forgetting Pucca's super strength. Ching is wearing a purple kimono with pink flowers on it and black tights. Her hair in 2 braids and won on her head.

"Ching would you tell Garu, he has nothing to fear" Abyo says while looking at Ching. "he should be used to this anyways"

"actually your wrong Abyo, Pucca is starting to scare me as well" Ching says. "i was thinking about protecting Garu from her this time"

"what the hell Ching" Abyo says shocked. "isn't this normal for Pucca"

"she has been stalking Garu all night and day" Ching says to me, my eyes widen. "she even yelled at me to never touch Garu or even go near him"

"she yelled at you" Abyo says while staring at Ching. "so this is even more worst"

"yes, she even told me to tell you to stay away from her Ru" Ching says while staring at me with worry. …..Her Ru...

"Ru, now you can worry Garu" Abyo says while shrugging. I glare at him, wanting to throw another apple at him.

"well, lets go talk to Master Soo, maybe he will know what's wrong with Pucc-" Ching starts to says then we all fell silent.

"what's wrong with me" Pucca says out of nowhere. All of us jump, I try to blend into the tree. Pucca is wearing a red long sleeve dress that covers some of her butt, is tightly around her body. Black boots that reach right above her knee, her hair in buns with red ribbons.

"n-nothing" Ching says stepping away from the tree bring Abyo with her.

"Garu, why did you run away from me" Pucca says looking into my eyes. "i was just getting started"

".." I turned red in seconds, Pucca started to talk 2 years ago which meant me getting along with her more. She starts to come closer to the tree when Abyo butts in.

"Pucca, me and Garu are going to practice so you can have-" Abyo starts to say when Pucca turns towards him. The sky turns a little dark, we all can figure out Pucca's mood with the weather. "I mean, have fun with Garu"

".." they leave me alone with Pucca who is smiling widely at me. I suddenly love this tree to much to leave it. I hold on tight to the tree, Pucca pouted.

"Ru Ru, I just want you to come over to my house later" Pucca says to me, I shake my head no. Then Pucca appeared in front of me, frowning. "my uncles will be there and I really want to tell you something"

".." I stare at her while backing up, she comes closer and closer. Finally she was right in my face, staring into my eyes. I know I will regret this but I'm curious. I shake my head yes, she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me, very hardly but fast. My face had heat coming off it.

"i love you so much Garu" Pucca says while kissing my cheek, she sneaks her hand behind me and gives my butt a squeeze. "and I love your cute little ass"

".." I was so red, why did I agree again. She winks at me and leaves, I was just staring off into no where when something jump into my lap. I see Mio, purring at me. I smile and let out some of the air I didn't know I was holding out. I really wanted to know what's up with Pucca. I jumped down and walked to my house. I arrived only to be greeted by a group of suited guys all around me, in the center a guy in a lab coat. White blond hair and blue glasses, stared at me then my cat hissed at him.

Why do I always find trouble where every I go.

_2 hours later in Townsvile_

"come on, how long dose it fucking take to get ready" I say to my sisters, wanting to get this over with. They have been at it for 1 hour already. I was already nervous about this fucking night with the boys, something doesn't feel right. Then out of no where theirs a knock at the door, who the fuck could that be. I open the door, already pissed off, to find some white blond man in blue glasses and a lab coat. He smiles at me and right behind him are two men, holding my knocked out sisters.

I don't give a fuck who they are, nobody knocks out my sisters.

* * *

Please review and I do not own the PPG, RRB, Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo. If you are confused just tell me.

SEE YA


	3. Monsters

**Buttercup's POV**

"Buttercup, Buttercup, **BUTTERCUP**" my sister screams into my ear, waking me up from my forced on nap. I began to glare at Blossom who looked very upset and worried.

"what the fuck leader girl" I say to her, she rolls her eyes.

"don't forget what happen to us not to long ago" Blossom reminds me, I groan out in anger. "from what I can see, some government agency is behind this"

"i was so worried about you" Bubbles says while shaking me lightly. I roll my eyes and pushed Bubbles hands off me.

"calm the fuck down Bubs" I say to my sister, then I caught sight of the prison we were in. The bars looked they were made of lasers, I found another cell right across from us.

"they seem to have more then us three imprison" Blossom says to me. "as you can see there was a boy across there"

"what do you mean by that" I ask her.

"they took him away again for the 2nd time" Blossom says then looks at me, with worry. "they just brought you back not to long ago"

I stare at my sister, then finally look down at myself. I was wearing a fucking gown that was very loosely. It was gray and I could feel some sort of markings on my waist. It traveled some what around my waist towards my ass. What the fuck, they feel like bandages were put there. I don't know how to explain it but I feel some what different then normal. Those fuck monster better have not touched my sisters.

"you were the only one" Bubbles says, looking sad. "they didn't do anything to me and Blossom but we don't know what they did to you"

"i feel fine though so what the fuck did they do to me" I say

"lets just says your not just a super human any more" some one says, that damn blue 4 eyed dick who kidnap us.

"you fucking asshole" I say walking to the bars, grabbing hold to the bars. I clutched my teeth as my hands started to burn. Glaring harshly at the dick.

"looks like its already working" the dick says while smiling at me. I try to grab him but he steps back in time. "no wonder Butch is killing to get you back"

"k-killing" Bubbles says while staring at the dick. My eyes are wide and then I got more fucking pissed off.

"who are you" Blossom ask with no emotion in her eyes.

"my name is Dr. Ax, head of project Blood" Ax says while some men in army suits carry in the boy my sisters mention about. He had black hair and was wearing the same gray outfit but a t-shirt and pants. He had bandages around his neck and was knocked out.

"what the fuck did you do to that dude" I scream at him, they put him back into his cell.

"that's none of your concern" Ax says while walking away.

"**GET THE FUCK BACK HERE**" I screamed at Ax, Blossom and Bubbles both pull my hands away from the bars. I could feel the burning but it healed more faster then usually.

"don't worry we will see you-" Ax says but stops when some alarm starts ringing. He walks out and the alarms get louder.

"maybe its the boys, coming to save us" Bubbles says with hope shining in her eyes. For once I hope she's right.

**Unknown POV**

"ahhh" another man scream before he dies at my hands. Those people better have not done anything to my brother. I leave him in a nice and trouble free Sooga village, to find out some dick decide to take him. I fucking tried to kept his location a secret, I will not let his mother down again. How the hell did they find Garu though, I made sure to seal his sent and told him to never speak out his last name to anyone.

"get her" some one screams, I stare at Dr Ax. Last time I saw him he was only ten years old. I guess allowing him to live was a fucking bad idea.

"you haven't age at all" Ax says while signaling his men to point his gun at me. I smirked, stepping forward.

"being forever immortal dose that to a girl but what I want to know is" I ask him, he smiles. That fucking dumb ass thinks I cant get to him, he's dead wrong. "wheres Garu"

"lets just say he was the perfect subject for Project Blood" Ax says, I start to laugh evilly. In just a 5 seconds, all his men are dead. I was holding a claw against his throat.

"time to die" I say smiling.

**Buttercup's POV (again)**

"Buttercup, stop it please" Bubbles begs me to stop grabbing the bars, trying to break us out. Its been a good 15 minutes since Ax the dick left in a hurry. That alarms been going for none stop, its driving me crazy. I fucking hate this.

"please stop, rest while I come up with a way to-" Blossom says to me but I interrupt her.

"**NO**, if we don't get to the boys, people will fucking kept dying" I say to her, I know what Butch can do, especially when he's pissed off. I need to do something, I just want to try.

"Buttercup" Blossom says putting her hand on my shoulder. The alarm goes off then the door opens. A girl came out, looking around 17 years old. She was wearing a black ninja out fit. Purple straps holding her weapons and metal armored around her wrist and legs. A mask covering her lower face, I could still see her icy gray eyes. Purple hair being held in a high pony tail, her eyes are on the dude in the other cage.

"**GARU"** she shouts out, running to the cell. She goes to the controls opening it, and sits next to Garu. "wake up, Garu, wake up"

"he's been out for a good two hours now" Blossom says to the girl.

"hey ninja girl, let us the fuck out" I say, Blossom sharpens her eyes at me.

"don't be rude Buttercup" Blossom says to me. The ninja girl was right in front of our cell. When did she get in front of me so fast. She smiling and slowly turns her head a little to the left. The ninja girl was looking right at me.

"they did the same thing to you huh" she says to me, I sneer at her. "almost the same type of monster as me"

"monster, fucking-" I try to say when she opens our cell. I may act like one but fuck, I wont let anyone call me that.

"you all should come with me" she says while going back to Garu.

"I appreciate you letting us out and saving us but we have a town to go back to" Blossom says, ninja girl looks at me. "so we wont come with you"

"you have no idea what happen while you all were in here" ninja girl says to us, then she shakes Garu. "wake the fuck up bro"

"mmm..." Garu groans and looks up at ninja girl. Fucking hell, I never seen such black eyes. Why am I surprised about this my sister's eyes are pink, I'm used to abnormal colored eyes.

"get up, I cant believe you got your self in trouble again" ninja girl says while helping Garu get up. He looks at us three. "those are the Power Puff Girls, who also have a crazy monster stalker after them"

"Boomie is no monster" Bubbles says while trying to glare at the ninja girl. I'm sorry but my blue eyed sister cant glare, only when she's really fucking pissed.

"you have no idea do you" Ninja girl says while her and Garu walk out of the cell to the door. Fucking hell is he tall, much more taller then the ruffs. The Ninja girl is the same height as me. "follow me, I want to show you all what your boys been up to"

"you know what my Boomie's been up too" Bubbles ask while following the damn stranger. Blossom and I go after her. I saw the so call army ass holes dead on the ground, she might of killed Ax too. I saw rooms with experimenting tables/chairs and fucking tools to do it. Maybe it was a good thing I was out cold, I wonder if Garu was too. Ninja girl lead us to a room with a big computer screen, she began to type some thing into it.

"you killed all of these people" Blossom says while looking at the bodies. "what's you name"

"Murasaki is what I'm called now" Murasaki says while looking at Blossom. "because I'm a little purple freak who happens to have saved your asses"

"i guess you know who us three are then" Bubbles says with a smile and then turns towards Garu. "you look familiar, I just cant put my finger on it yet"

"I'll give you a hint Blondie" Murasaki says while smirking at Garu who is glaring at her. I just notice how emotionless he is, he's the cold silent type isn't he. "Pucca loves Garu, He's a pretty boy"

"**OMG**, I love those clips. It such a funny love" Bubbles says while jumping up and down. She giggles and looks at Garu. "would you get Pucca to sign my funny love shirt"

"fucking hell, I thought I burned that" I say. Murasaki smirks and Garu looks surprised. "you fucking had no clue about the video clips, did you"

".." Garu shakes his head and Bubbles starts asking him about certain Pucca topics.

"do you love Pucca back" Bubbles asks as she gets too close to the boy.

"Bubbles, we aren't here to feed you need of Pucca: funny love" Blossom says while looking towards Murasaki. "please just tell us what's going on"

"yes sir Pinky" Murasaki says while pushing the button. "as you can see the boys and Pucca aren't the only monsters but they are the fucking strongest"

"what the fuck are they doing" I ask watching the video, mostly Butch who is killing some fucked up monster and scaring the humans. He always did enjoy scarring people and we did make a game out of it.

"why is my Boomer so angry" Bubbles says pouting. Murasaki smirks and laughs like a maniac.

"well I kind of said that the government toke you guys away from them" Murasaki says. "i couldn't help myself, those government dicks tried to kill me to many times already"

".." Garu kept looking at Murasaki, just staring and I guess Murasaki understood him.

"oh come on Garu, all I did was simply played with their battle ships" Murasaki says while looking away from Garu. "its not my fault, they shouldn't leave their ships unoccupied"

"You have our boys on a rampage just for your pleasure" Blossom says, Murasaki grins and pulls out a paper. "what this, a letter to the Professor"

"this letter had demanded you girls to be separated from the Ruffs" Murasaki allows Blossom to snatch the letter, Murasaki sits on the computer desk. She puts her chin in the palms of her hands. "lets just say the government has wanted for a long time for a reason to attack the monster population"

"those fucking, shitty, assholes" I say, not really making sense but I didn't give a fuck at this moment. I cant believe they would do something so low. Why the hell did the Professor allow them to do this.

"your creator refused to separate you guys so they paid Dr Ax to kidnap you, knowing the Professor couldn't do a thing about it" Murasaki says, fucking assholes. "but they had no idea that I owned the Professor a favor so here I am"

"wait I thought you were here for Garu" Bubbles says pointing to Garu who is watching the screen still, mostly staring at Pucca.

"lets just say I got wind that Garu was here so I came even faster" Murasaki says while looking up to the ceiling.

"i don't mean to be rude but you and Garu don't look related" Bubbles says.

"we're not, I've been an immortal for a long time. Lets just say I protected Garu's family for most of my life" Murasaki says while getting up. "well that's enough about that, let fucking stop your crazy perverts"

"excuse me but you allowed the government to wage its war against the monsters" Blossom says while glaring at Murasaki. "you could of stopped this, not allow the government to have its war"

"why the fuck not" Murasaki says, grinning. She walking away with us behind her. Bubbles had to peal Garu away from the screen to follow us. "i wanted a war as well, its getting to boring for me"

"how dare you-" Blossom stops and stares at the sight in front of her. Until a scream of happiness stops her.

"Professor" Bubbles shouts running to our creator and Blossom follows suit.

"my girls" the Professor says while hugging Bubbles back, and hugging Blossom next. I stay where I am, why because I don't need a hug right now. "i was so worried"

"hey Dr U, been a while" Murasaki says while my dad just stares at her. Then he sees the outfit both Garu and me are in. "seems like Dr. Ax had done something to your daughter and Garu"

"i will try my best to figure out what they have done" Professor says while staring at Garu and me. "are you alright Buttercup"

"I'm just fucking tired and want something to eat" I say, well what I want is to see Butch and maybe stop him from doing something even more stupid.

"Professor can we first see the boys" Bubbles ask, which might be a good idea.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really wish I could-" my creator tried to say until a familiar voice spoke.

"because we wont allow you to see the boys or Pucca" Dexter, aka fucking dick who has his head in his ass. "you are forbidden to go near them, which is why I have no option but to military force you to come with me"

"why the fuck is every one trying to protect us, I fucking need no protection from Butch, he's just my perverted best friend" I say, growling at the end of my sentence.

"we have been heroes our whole life, we can handle this Dexter" Blossom says while beginning to float. "so please let us go put an end to our boys troubles"

"I'm terribly sorry Blossom, I have no choice but to bring you five in" Dexter says, looking towards Murasaki, she grins.

"you do realize who I am right" Murasaki says, getting some fucked up claws out, damn I cant help but think those are cool. "only if Garu dose want to join Dexter"

".." Garu shakes his head, signing. He's very shy, who knew.

"I'm sorry" Dexter says while out of no where he brings out his phone, allowing it to protect a video showing 2 people. "Garu, if you don't come with me, your friends will get injured"

".."Garu groans out in anger, still keeping that cold look in his eyes. Murasaki grins and her claws retract.

"very cleaver, hope your prepared for what's going to come from this" Murasaki says while Dexter switches to a video of Townsvile.

"we will let out thousands of blood thirty monster into you home town" Dexter says while Bubbles and Blossom gasp.

"why is the government trying so hard to keep them away from the Ruffs and this Pucca" Professor asks, Dexter just looks down and turns away.

"i do not know why but trust me when I says this though" Dexter says, "I'm on your side"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry the stalkers will be back next chapter. Sorry for the wait I had a little bit of a homework that needed to be done.**_

_**And today is actually my birthday. I'll also update Still Bleeding Love For You soon, just have to get through a little party then I'll try.**_

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
